Dylan
Dylan is a minor character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He appears to be some sort of dealer inside Bakugan Interspace. His attitude seems to be a combination of Shadow Prove's and Stoica's. He is also seen licking a blue and white striped lollipop. Both the Brawlers and Team Anubias find him quite annoying but Team Sellon seems to enjoy him. He is really an AI program to keep things interesting in Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, Dylan sets up a Urban battle field for Dan and Ben's battle. In episode 2, he appears talking to Shun about rumors that Dan is hiding something. In episode 3, he is seen putting together a "meet and greet" with Sellon, Anubias and Dan while in the background earning 5 credits for each kid. He says the credits/money is going to charity, but Dan says it is going to his wallet. In episode 4, he makes Sellon an offer, making her wildest wishes come true, so he grants her a battle against Dan, but Shun joins in making it a Tag Team Battle with Chris and Sellon. He is shown after the battle, where he seems amused about the crowd being won over by Sellon than the Brawlers. In episode 5, he is seen watching Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters, until Anubias and Sellon join the battle, defeating the Tri-Twisters. He approved with the battle as he completely enjoyed it. In episode 7, he was watching brawlers using BakuNano and saying to Shun and Marucho that the BakuNano appeared out of nowhere, were the latest hi-tech gadget and everyone in Bakugan Interspace wanted them. In episode 10, he commented that the Mechtogan made the battles even more intense than the BakuNanos. He starts thinking about how he can get his hands on some of those things and with the right stuff, he could make some serious money. In episode 12, he is seen later commenting to himself on who would win the Capture the Flag challenge. In episode 14 he is seen watching and somewhat enjoying the Chaos Bakugan rampage inside Interspace. In episode 20, he appears with a lot of knowledge. He told the Brawlers how the Chaos Bakugan returned and he somehow knew about Mag Mel. He also revealed that he was a program invented along Bakugan Interspace to create more drama in Interspace. Behind his glasses are green technological eyes. In episode 23, he appears to Marucho in the Control Room, while he tries to find a way out or to contact outside. Dylan says that no human can do it, suggesting as an AI, he could do it. Finally Marucho orders Dylan to do the final job, revealing his lollipop is a key. In episode 24, he appears and sends out enemy Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan to the Brawlers in order to keep them in and trap them with the destruction of Bakugan Interspace. However he fails in doing so by the help of Spectra and Infinity Helios along with their help of their Mechtogan. At the end of episode 26 after Drago and Dan defeated Razenoid and Mag Mel, he is shown in the real world as a real person, but it is unknown if he really creates a human body for his own in order to roam around the earth. Trivia *Dylan's glasses kind of resemble those worn by Geordi La Forge in Star Trek. *His skin tone and hair color somewhat resembles Aqualad from the Young Justice series. *He seems to like turning people on each other for his own enjoyment. *In each of his appearances, he is always seen sucking on a blue lollipop. *He is the one who made the BakuNano for people in Bakugan Interspace. *He is really an AI program used by Bakugan Interspace 's System. Gallery ssdbv.jpg|Dylan fbdb.jpg gfgn.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0023.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0021.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0015.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0020.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0006.jpg|Dylan making Sellon an offer Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0020.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0015.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0006.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m29s52.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m52s195.png|Dylan without his sunglasses, revealing himself to be an AI. vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.14.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.33.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.35.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.42.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.49.00 PM.png Dylan1.jpg Dylan2.jpg|Dylan using his lollipop as a key to open communications to the outside world Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains